ENTRE BALONES, SUDOR Y AMOR
by Akire777
Summary: CRONICAS KAIXREI Rei Kon un futbolista seleccionado no esta dispuesto a permitir que su compañero bicolor haga lo que se le antoje, y mucho menos en plena cancha...


Hola! Este fic es parte de las **CRONICAS KAIxREI**! Proyecto en que participamos AddaNight, Kaei Kon, Nekot y yo!

Disclamer: Ni los personajes ni Beyblade me pertenecen, le pertenecen al no muy aplaudido Takao Aoki que creo debio poner yaoi en lugar de trompos XD

Pareja: _KaiXRei_

Shounen Ai.

Género: Intento de Romance/Humor y Fútbol!

One Shot

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Entre Balones, sudor y amor.**

_Por: Akire777_

**_Rei POV_**

NO puedo creerlo! Mira que perder de esa manera! Si el me hubiese pasado el balón cuando debía estoy seguro que las cosas hubieran terminado con el marcador a nuestro favor! Pero no! El señor ''yo puedo solo y no necesito a los inútiles de mis compañeros'' quiso lucirse haciendo jugadas dizque espectaculares que fueron un rotundo fracaso y además terminaron por dejarle el esférico al equipo contrario…que termino en el gol que nos hizo perder…

Ah! Pero esto no se queda así! Que cree que solo por ser el nieto del dueño del equipo puede hacer lo que quiera? Pues no! Esta a sido la gota que derramo el vaso! No solo en este partido sino también en todos los entrenamientos, el las ruedas de prensa y hasta en las duchas! Lo único que Kai Hiwatari sabe hacer es molestar y hacerle la vida imposible a la gente!

Pero ah no! Ahora vera quien es Rei Kon! No me importa si me corren del equipo! tengo que hacerle pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho al equipo y terminando con este derrota en plena mundial de fútbol!

Ahora ¿Dónde rayos esta?... el estadio aun esta lleno de gente, y no logro encontrar al patán de Hiwatari, mmm? Ahí esta! En pleno campo de fútbol sonriendo como idiota a las cámaras? Pero que cree que esta haciendo! Que no ve que perdimos! Y encima aun que fue culpa suya! Esto ya es el colmo de la vergüenza! Ahora vera!

-Hiwatari!- Le grito tan fuerte como me dejan mis agotados pulmones.

- Me llamabas Kon? - Me sonríe el muy hipócrita! Como quisiera estrangularlo, pero hay muchos testigos, y no me gustaría ir a la cárcel, me planto frente, los periodistas corrieron hacia el equipo triunfador dejándonos solos en plena cancha.

- Bien es hora de que aclaremos las cosas Hiwatari! ¿Por qué demonios no me pasaste el balón en el partido? Porque te comportas como un perfecto imbecil! Por que te siempre me quitas mi shampoo en las duchas, por que te empeñas en hacerme la vida imposible y podrías decirme por que demonios, rayos y centellas estas sonriendo como idiota! Respondeme de una vez por todas!

- Estas seguro de querer saberlo? - Todavía me pregunta el muy sin vergüenza.

- Por supuesto! - Le grito ya mas desesperado.

- Bien, por que me encanta ver tu rostro cuando te enfadas, te hace lucir muy sexy, así soy yo, tu shampoo huele muy rico y me hace recordarte, es muy divertido y sonrió porque frente a mi tengo una exquisita imagen de ti, empapado de sudor, respirando agitadamente y lleno de pasión. - Termina de hablar mi bicolor compañero…

- ¿!QUE? - No puedo evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojen aun mas de lo que estaban a causa del ejercicio anterior.

- Que ahora mismo te ves sumamente apetecible…Kon… - me sonríe ahora de manera muy….sugestiva he de decir……

- UN MOMENTO! Que quieres decir con eso Hiwatari! No estoy para tu bromitas de mal gusto!

- No es broma…si estoy en este equipo es para verte correr, seguir el camino que toman las gotas de sudor en tu cuerpo, verte perder el aliento por tanto entrenar, el disfrutarte desnudo en las duchas….que mas podría ser mi querido Kon? - Me cerca del oido, estremeciendome de puro deleite….RAYOS! no puedo negar que me atrae pero…

-un momento que crees que haces Hiwatari! Que no ves que-

Me besa como nunca antes alguien lo habia hecho! En plena cancha de futbol! Frente a miles de espectadores! Periodistas y gente de la FIFA! Oh! Por Kami pero que bien besa! No puedo evitar corresponderle olvidando donde nos encontramos, hasta que…

- HA! Pero que noticia!

- Que bella pareja!

- Toma todas las fotos que puedas!

- Esto si que es para la primera plana!

Oh! Si! para cuando nos separamos ya teníamos a TODA la prensa, jugadores y chismosos rodeándonos, fotografiándonos y hasta recomendando lugares donde casan gays!

- Eto! No es lo que creen….oh bueno si es lo que creen pero no como creen….bueno…

- Por supuesto que tenemos planes de boda, pero sera después de la final del mundial para no opacar las celebraciones del ganador. - Comentaba mi acosador como si hablara de lo que comio en la mañana.

- Un momento! De que rayos hablas? Ni si quiera nos llamamos por nuestro nombre y ya piensas que me voy a casar contigo! Estas demente!

- Eso se puede arreglar mi hermoso Koi, yo me encargare de que grites mi nombre el resto de la noche…- Me dice con una aterradora sonrisa….aunque….no me molesta mucho la idea después de todo….

_**FIN**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Notas de la autora:

Bueno estuvo peque pero me gusto nn fui directo al grano pero espero que les guste y lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo, el reto esta vez tuvo que ver con el pasado mundial como podran darse cuente, asi que por eso el tema y aprovecho para decirle a mi imouto Kaei que Rafita va a ganar en el proximo mundial asi que a echarle porras! Si se puede! Si se puede!

Recuerden que dejar reviews disminuye los riesgos de cancer cibernetico XD

Sayonara!


End file.
